Une visite imprévue
by MissDasey
Summary: Comment Derek va-t-il réagir face à un événement qu'il pensait in réalisable et surtout que va-t-il se passé après ? Es ce que cette mystérieuse personne va renoncer à son engagement juste pour être avec Derek ? Pas sûr ! Suite d'un rêve inaccessible
1. Chapter 1

_**Comment Derek va-t-il réagir face à un événement qu'il pensait in réalisable et surtout que va-t-il se passé après ? Es ce que cette mystérieuse personne va renoncer à son engagement juste pour être avec Derek ? Pas sûr ! Suite d'un rêve inaccessible.**_

_**Une visite imprévue**_

_**Chapitre 1 **_

Cela faisait trois ans que Derek avait quitté l'université et qu'il avait trouvé un travail comme producteur audiovisuel spécialisée dans la réalisation de clip vidéo. Evidemment, les débuts ont été très difficiles mais il a réussi à se faire une clientèle régulière grâce à son talent et à sa passion pour la musique et la production de vidéo.

Il avait même acheté un petit appartenant à London où il ramenait quelques fois ces conquêtes d'un soir afin de combler le vide qu'il ressentait et la frustration de ne pas être avec la femme qu'il aime. Lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à ces différentes conquêtes, il s'imaginait toujours que c'était elle qui se trouvait avec lui. Il lui ait même arrivé quelque fois de prononcer son prénom lorsqu'il atteignait son apogée. Ce qui avait comme conséquence la plupart du temps d'enrager sa partenaire qui se sentait offensée par son lapsus. Mais Derek n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. Es ce que c'était de sa faute si sa demi-sœur ne cessait de le hanter ?

Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas du tout depuis qu'il avait appris la terrible nouvelle, il y a quelque mois. Ce jour là, il a reçu un faire-part d'invitation au mariage de Mademoiselle Casey Ashley Katarina McDonald et de Monsieur David Jordan Winslet. Et le mariage s'approchait à grand pas, il avait lieu demain. Elle devait s'en doute enterrer sa vie de jeune fille à cette heure si tardive du soir pendant que lui regardait un match de hockey tout seul devant sa télévision.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY. * **_

Soudain, Derek entendit des petits coups sourds à sa porte d'entée, il se demanda qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte à une heure si tardive. Il n'aimait pas du tout les visites à l'improvise mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il se leva de son fauteuil, éteignant la télévision en passant et alla ouvrir.

La jeune femme de l'autre coté de la porte entendit des traces de pas, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent, il y eut un déclic et soudain la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Derek. Il avait la bouche bée. Il articula seulement surprit « Casey ».

Casey regard l'homme en face d'elle et déclara :

_-- Salut, je ne me sentais pas très bien et … je ne savais pas où aller alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir chez toi. Tu sais juste pour parler du vieux temps. _

_-- OK, _dit-il en l'examinent de la tête aux pieds.

_-- Eh bien, tu ne me fais pas rentrer ? _Demanda-t-elle.

Il souleva un sourcil se demandant comment elle pouvait être à la fois totalement prévisible, et arriver à le surprendre à chaque fois.

_-- Euh ! Bien sûr entres. _Elle obéit et entra dans sa modeste demeure

_-- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? _Il lui demanda tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_-- Oui s'il te plaît, _dit-elle en lui souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. Il se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

_-- Eau ? Jus d'orange ? Bière ? Lait ? _Questionna-t-il heureux qu'il ait un peu plus de choix que d'habitude.

_-- De l'eau serait géniale. Merci, Derek. _Répondit-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouteille, puis se dirigea vers un placard pour prendre un verre.

Casey eut le souffle coupé quand il l'ouvrit. Elle se leva et examina chaque placard et tiroir, elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis elle secoua la tête et murmura pour elle-même « comment fait-il ».

Il termina de verser le liquide, puis s'appuya contre le mur de la cuisine et la contempla.

_-- Comment tu peux vivre comme ça ? _Demanda-elle en allant se rasoir pour boire sa boisson.

_-- Comme quoi ?_

_-- Comme ça ! Tout est juste jeté ensemble, tous est mélangé, et il n'y a rien d'identique ! _Dit-elle, l'observant, pendant que Derek ne cessait de la dévisager.

_-- Et alors ! _Il déclara après quelques minutes. _Ceci est ma cuisine. _

_-- Je sais Derek mais un peu de rangement ne ferait pas de mal. _

Il lui répondit par un simple sourire

_-- Si je ne me trompes pas tu te maries demain alors pourquoi tu n'ais pas entrain de faire la fête ? _

_-- Parce que j'aie dit à mes amies que je ne voulais pas enterrer ma vie de jeune fille. Je n'avais pas envie de faire la fête la veille de mon mariage. _

_-- Pour un futur marié, tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse, je me trompe ? _Déclara Derek en se redressant. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers lui.

_-- Parce que toi, tu serais me rendre heureuse ? _Déclara-t-elle à quelques pas de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

_-- Evidemment. _Prononça-t-il en la dévorant des yeux.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * **_

Pendant quelques instants le temps s'arrêta, c'était comme si il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur terre, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Tout à coup, Casey se jeta à ses lèvres tout en posant une main délicate sur sa joue et l'autre se positionna derrière sa nuque. Derek répondit sans la moindre onde d'excitation à son baiser.

Dans un moment de lucidité Derek demanda à sa bien aimée :

_-- Mais … tu veux vraiment,… tu es sûre que tu ne regretteras pas ? _

Elle le fixa et avec un petit sourire timide, elle lui répondit :

_-- J'm'en fiche… _Derek tiqua un peu. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait.

Elle s'offrait à lui. Alors pourquoi il existerait, après toutes ces années où il n'avait attendu que ça. Bien sûr le moment n'était pas vraiment opportun puisque sa chère demi-sœur se mariait le lendemain avec un autre homme.

Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait. Il l'amena dans sa chambre sans rompre les baisser. Ils basculèrent sur le lit du jeune homme, il l 'attira près d'elle, et lui murmura qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle captura ses lèvres pour simple réponse. Il la voulait rien que pour lui et il l'avait.

Il toucha, embrasa, mordilla chaque endroit de son corps. A ce moment-là, elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui.C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel plaisir, une telle symbiose, comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand ils eurent finit, Derek se sentit vidé, satisfait et exténué. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il s'ait endormi juste après avoir déposé un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Casey.

Il fut réveiller par une petite voix qui lui demandait de bien vouloir ouvrir les yeux, se qu'il fit. Casey se tenait debout juste à coté de son lit, habillé et coiffé.

Elle lui déclara nerveusement.

_-- Derek je dois m'en aller._

Soudain, il se redressa pour se mettre en position assisse.

_-- Tu t'en vas… comme ça_. Lui demanda Derek sur un ton mélangé de tristesse et de colère.

_-- Derek je me marie aujourd'hui. _Articula Casey.

_-- Et alors, tu peux annuler ! _Déclara-t-il sur un ton ferme.

_-- Mais je ne peux pas annuler tout au dernier moment, et puis je ne veux pas faire de la peine à David. Ça serait horrible de ma part de le laisser tomber comme ça au dernier moment. Et puis, c'est un gentil garçon. _

_-- Casey tu es ridicule ! Tu ne vas quand même pas l'épouser parce que c'est un gentil garçon ? _

_-- Bien sûre que non, je l'aime. _

_-- Ah oui vraiment ? _Demanda-t-il sur un ton arrogant. _Parce que la Casey que je connais ne tromperait pas l'homme qu'elle est censée épouser avec son demi-frère la veille de son mariage si elle ressentait un quelconque sentiment à son égard. _

_-- Peut-être que tu te trompes, peut être que la Casey que tu connais n'est pas aussi parfaite que tu le pensais ? Même elle, elle fait des erreurs ! _Casey répondit légèrement irrité.

_-- Alors je suis juste une erreur pour toi ? _Demanda-t-il furieux.

_-- Non, évidemment que non. _S'empressa-t-elle de dire. _Tu es… toi. J'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai toujours éprouvé de l'attirance pour toi, plus que tu le penses. _

_-- Vraiment ? _Interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans le son de sa voix.

_-- Oui. _Affirma-t-elle avec un large sourire et les yeux étincelants.

Il se leva, enfila le boxer qui traînait au pied de son lit et se dirigea vers elle.

_-- Casey je t'ai…_

_-- Non ne finit pas ta phrase. _Le coupa Casey en reculant de quelques pas. _Tu sais parfaitement comme moi que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. _Déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_-- Et pourquoi ? _Demanda Derek, regardant obstinément dans ses yeux.

_-- Parce que nous sommes de la même famille et que nous avons un petit frère en commun._

Il s'avança près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il puise sentir le contacte de sa peau sur la sienne.

_-- Je m'en doutais que tu dirais ça ? _Murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, juste avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle répondit à son baiser mais lorsque celui-ci fut fini, Casey fut prit de panique et partit en courant, laissant derrière elle un Derek songeur. Il se demandait si ce moment avait une signification pour elle et si elle comptait quitter son fiancé pour lui. Il se recoucha, repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passée dans les bras de la femme qu'il aime.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous, i**__**l y a une vidéo sur youtube intitulé « **__**Life With Derek Movie Confirmed! **__**» Michael Seater parle du film LWD qui s'intitulera « Vacances avec Derek ». **_

_**Elle n'est pas très longue mais c'est bien d'avoir enfin une source sûr. **_

_**Je voulais m'excuser pour l'attente**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2 **_

Casey se rendit directement chez elle après avoir lâchement abandonnée Derek. Elle savait parfaitement que son futur mari, David ne serait pas à l'appartement puisque lui avait décidé de fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon avec ses amis.

A peine rentrée chez elle, Casey se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain pour une toilette matinale. Elle avait une tête à faire peur puisqu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Elle commença en premier par détacher ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait coiffés en queue de cheval la veille. Ensuite elle retira ses vêtements et s'enfila sous la douche.

Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche bien froide pour se réveiller donc pour réfléchir. Elle frissonna au contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau, c'était un peu sa façon de se punir après se qu'elle avait fait même si cela ne représentait rien comparé à la douleur que devait ressentir Derek à cet instant ou celle que David ressentirait si il découvrirait la vérité.

Elle resta quelques minutes sous la douche réfléchissant en vain à se qu'elle devait faire. Puis elle tourna le robinet de la douche du sens inverse pour stopper l'eau, elle s'y attarda fixant le robinet d'eau qu'elle venait d'arrêter. Brutalement, elle clignota des yeux et reprit ses esprits s'apercevant qu'elle avait la chair de poule et qu'elle tremblait d'une manière incontrôlable. Ait ce parce qu'elle avait froid ou parce qu'elle avait peur ou peut être ait ce parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Pourtant la solution était simple soit elle choisissait de se marier avec David et de vivre pour le reste de sa vie avec son infidélité ou soit elle décidait d'annuler tout et de choisir de vivre avec son demi-frère, celui qu'elle aimait. Elle songea encore quelques instants et décida de choisir la simplicité en se mariant comme prévu, pourquoi se compliquer la vie, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se sécha les cheveux tout en laissant une serviette enroulée autour de son corps puis elle se dirigea vers son miroir. Et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plu pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout.

Paniquée, elle se précipita dans le salon, prit son téléphone et appela la seule personne qu'elle savait digne de confiance et surtout qui n'était pas du style à lui faire des leçons de morale interminables comme sa famille.

_-- Allo ! _Déclara la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

_-- Emilie, c'est Casey ! J'ai un énorme problème, il faut absolument que tu viennes de toute urgence chez moi. _

_-- Quoi ! Mais il est 8h30, tu n'es pas censée être chez ton esthéticienne ? _

Casey resta bouche bée, comment avait-elle put oublier le rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne. C'est vrai qu'avec les événements de la vieille, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête et puis à l'heure actuelle il y avait un problème bien plus grave à traité.

_-- Je suis au courant, je ne suis pas stupide_. Répondit Casey sur un ton agacé. _Réfléchis un peu Emilie, si j'aurais été chez l'esthéticienne, je ne serais pas chez moi entrain de te téléphoner pour te supplier de venir ici, le plus vite possible ! _Déclara-t-elle de plus en plus irritée.

_-- D'accord c'est bon, j'arrive. _Prononça Emilie un peu surpris par le ton que sa meilleure amie employait.

_-- Mais j'exige une explication, tu me dois bien ça ! _Ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher le combiné.

Casey soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans son armoire et prit les vêtements qu'elle savait confortable. Elle enfila un jogging noir et pour le haut, elle se contenta d'un top assez large et de couleur noir avec quelques inscriptions roses sur le ressassait la soirée d'hier tout en essayant de trouver une solution à son problème, assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Derek ni avait pas été de main morte pensa-t-elle esquivant un léger sourire.

Soudain elle entendit la sonnerie de son entrée retentir dans son appartenant, elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

_-- Emilie merci d'avoir fait si vite. _Prononça la jeune femme tout en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

_-- De rien, quel est ton problème ? _Demanda Emilie en se détachant de l'emprise de Casey.

_-- Voila je… Emilie la coupa. _

_-- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as vu David cette nuit ? Je pensais que vous vouliez rester à l'écart l'un de l'autre la vielle du mariage parce que je cite selon tes dires que « ça porte malheur de voir son fiancé le jour de son mariage ». _Déclara Emilie tout en imitant son amie.

_-- Quoi ! Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Je n'es pas vue David tu le sais très bien, il était avec ses amis toute la nuit. La dernier fois que je l'ai aperçu, c'était avec toi hier soir vers 18 heures lorsque ses amis sont venu le chercher pour enterrer sa vie de garçon. _Répondit la jeune femme indignée.

_-- C'est vrai, j'm'en souviens, j'étais venue pour te persuader de sortir et de faire la fête avec tes amies mais tu as refusé. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne si tu n'as pas vu David, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as un énorme suçon dans le cou. Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu ne l'avais pas hier soir quand je t'aie quitté. _Prononça-t- elle en désignant du bout de l'index la parcelle de peau évoquée.

_-- C'est une longue histoire, _déclara la belle brune posant une main sur l'ecchymose pour le caché désespérément, _tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de t'assoir. Es ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger avant que je t'explique la source du problème ? _

_-- Non merci. _Déclara Emilie suspicieuse. _Alors explique-moi ! _Prononça-t-elle juste après s'avoir assise sur un des fauteuils qui trônait dans le salon.

_-- Hier soir, je ne me sentais pas très en forme alors j'ai décidé de sortir pour me changer les idées. _

_-- Tu aurais dû m'écouter, tu t'aurais amusé ! _

_-- Emilie. _Rouspéta Casey s'asseyant dans son fauteuil juste en face de celui de son amie.

La jeune métisse aborda un sourire d'excuses. Toutes deux restèrent silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Tout à coup Emilie réalisa pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait un suçon.

_-- Attends ! __Ne me dis pas que tu as batifolé avec le premier venu, la veille de ton mariage en plus ! _S'exclama la jeune métisse scandalisée.

_-- Non bien sûr que non. _S'écria Casey offensée. _Ce n'était pas le premier venu. _Marmonna-t-elle.

_-- Tu es entrain de m'avouer que tu as trompé ton fiancé avec un autre homme la nuit juste avant ton mariage !_

_-- Oui mais s'il te plais écoute-moi, c'est plus compliquer que tu le penses. Et puis ce n'est pas n'importe qui puisqu'il est à la fois ton ex petit ami et mon demi-frère. _

_-- C'est… Derek. _Articula Emilie choquée par l'aveu de son amie.

La belle brune acquiesça et reprit la parole.

_-- Hier soir, j'ai été chez Derek. J'avais peur de faire une erreur en me mariant mais je me suis trompée, c'est en allant chez lui que j'ai fais une erreur. _

_-- Comment ça ? _Demanda la demoiselle d'honneur intriguée.

_-- Nous avons couché ensemble. _Répondit Casey dans un murmure.

_-- Et tu penses que c'était une erreur ?_

La future mariée resta silencieuse n'haussant même pas regarder sa demoiselle d'honneur dans les yeux. Voyant que sa meilleure amie ne voulait guère répondre à la question, Emilie reprit la parole.

_-- J'n'arrive pas à le croire… avec Derek. Alors tu comptes faire quoi ? _

_-- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne fais quand même pas annuler le mariage._

_-- Et pourquoi pas ? _Demanda Emilie sur un ton jovial.

_-- Comment ça, il y a un instant tu étais prête à me faire un serment parce que j'ai trompé mon futur époux et maintenant tu veux que j'annule le mariage ? _

_-- Tu as raison mais je n'étais pas encore au courant que ce mystérieux homme était Derek. _

_-- Et alors ! Qu'est ce que ça change que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Casey. _

_-- Parce qu'il t'aime et je penses que c'est réciproque. Donc tu comptes faire quoi ? _

_-- Premièrement : je me marie aujourd'hui donc c'est trop tard pour annuler. Et deuxièmement : c'est de Derek que l'on parle. Il n'a jamais réussi à rester avec une fille plus d'un an. Et puis, on n'est de la même famille, je dois le considérer comme mon frère. _

_-- Casey ouvre les yeux ! Vous n'êtes en aucun cas frère et sœur. Vous ne l'avez jamais été et vous ne le serez jamais. Tu crois que les frères et les sœurs couchent ensemble ?_

_-- Bien sûr que non. Même si nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur, nous avons un petit frère en commun. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse comprendre que sa grande sœur sorte avec son grand frère, il risque d'être perturbé. _

_-- Mais si ta famille et toi lui expliquez, il comprendra, j'en suis certaine. _

_-- Non c'est hors de question Emilie, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux pas. _Déclara Casey sur un ton ferme.

_-- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu sais. _

_-- Un peu des deux. _Confia Casey avec un sourire penaud.

_-- Et Derek, tu as pensé à lui si tu te maries ? Le pauvre, il risque d'avoir le cœur brisé. Tu couches avec lui et ensuite tu te maries avec un autre homme. _

_-- Je sais mais c'est Derek. Il a toujours été très fort pour combattre ses émotions. Je suis certaine qu'il passera à autre chose très vite._

_-- Ah oui, tu crois ? _Prononça Emilie sur un ton dédaignant.

_-- Emilie, ça suffit ! Je me marie dans quelques heures et je ne suis toujours pas prête. Es ce que tu pourrais me coiffer et me maquiller, je penses que c'est trop tard pour aller chez l'esthéticienne maintenant et chez le coiffeur également. Et puis il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour le suçon, si quelqu'un sens aperçoit je suis morte ! _

_-- Surtout si c'est ton futur époux. _Déclara Emilie grimaçant à cette pensée.

_-- Oui. _Répondit Casey grimaçant à son tour.

_-- Tu crois qu'il en a fait express ? Demanda Emilie. _

_-- Qui ça ? Derek ! _Emilie acquiesça et Casey ajouta :

_-- Je ne sais pas. _

_-- Je m'occuperais de toi après, pour l'instant il faut qu'on trouve une solution à ton problème. _

Les deux jeunes femmes réfléchirent quelques instants et optèrent pour du maquillage et un simple foulard même si celui-ci paraîtra sans doute ridicule mais c'était la seule solution que les deux amies avaient trouvé puisque le maquillage était efficace mais insuffisant pour masquer complètement le fameux ecchymose.

Elles décidèrent donc de faire du shopping afin de trouver un foulard de couleur blanc pour le mariage qui avait lieu cette après midi à quinze heures précise. Casey ne prit même pas le temps de manger quelque chose qu'elle se munit de son sac à main, et de ses clés. Les deux amies sortirent de l'appartement. Elles décidèrent d'aller à pied jusqu'au centre commercial qui ne se trouvait pas bien loin. Elles marchaient d'un pas pressé vers le grand centre commercial. Quand elles y arrivèrent enfin, elles commencèrent par faire quelques magasins de vêtements mais en vain. Elles se rendirent donc dans le seul magasin spécialisé dans le mariage et par chance elles trouvèrent le fruit de leur recherche.

Satisfaite, elles retournèrent à l'appartement de Casey.

Cependant il restait un petit détail que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas encore pensé jusqu'à cet instant.

_-- Il va s'en apercevoir. _Déclara Casey en s'effondrant sur son fauteuil désespérée.

_-- Quoi qu'est ce que tu racontes ? _Questionna la jeune métisse.

_-- Je ne fais pas pouvoir garder mon foulard éternellement, il va bien valoir que je l'enlève à un instant ou à un autre ? _Déclara la future mariée inquiète.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard effrayé.

_-- Ne t'inquiète pas peut-être qu'il ne va pas remarquer. _Murmura Emilie plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour convaincre sa meilleure amie.

_-- J'espère. _Murmura Casey terrorisée.


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 **_

_-- Derek, tu es là ? _Demanda l'intrus entrant dans l'appartenant de Derek, refermant avec soin la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans l'entrée. Personne.

_-- Derek ? _Appela-t-il. N'ayant aucune réponse, il entra et inspecta chaque pièce du petit appartenant. Ce qui n'était guère difficile puisque l'appartenant comprenait que quatre pièces : une cuisine qui faisait également office de salon, les toilettes, une salle de bain et une chambre.

L'intrus trouva enfin l'objet de sa recherche, ce dernier était allongé dans son lit recouvert d'une couverture de la tête au pied. On pouvait percevoir que quelques cheveux bruns qui dépassaient de la couette.

_-- Derek, réveil-toi ! _Exigea l'intrus, enlevant la couverture qui recouvrait le jeune homme.

Derek grogna et se retourna sur le côté. Il entrouvrit les yeux afin d'apercevoir juste devant lui une personne vêtu d'un costume : c'était un homme. Mais il ne réussit pas à reconnaître son visage, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ces esprits, mais cependant, cette tête lui était familière ainsi que sa voix. Il essaya d'ouvrir encore plus ses yeux, quand cet homme lui demanda de se remuer.

_-- Edwin ! _Déclara-t-il dans un moment de lucidité.

_-- Aller, lève-toi ! _Ordonna-t-il.

_-- Laisse-moi dormir. _Répondit le jeune dormeur grognon.

_-- Derek. _Cria Edwin exaspéré.

_-- Comment es-tu rentré ? _Demanda Derek sèchement.

_-- Avec cette clé. Souviens-toi, c'est toi-même qui me l'as donné. _Répondit-il montrant l'objet évoqué qui figurait dans le creux de sa main.

Derek aurait aimé pouvoir rester coucher dans son lit ainsi pour l'éternité respirant l'odeur de sa bien aimée. Mais il était condamné à se lever, il devait bien s'y résoudre.

Alors il se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Il répondit à son cadet fixant obstinément la clé :

_-- Ah oui, c'est vrai. _

_-- Allez lèves-toi. Il faut que tu te changes pour le mariage. Marti risque de t'engueuler si elle voit que tu n'es toujours pas prêt. _Déclara Edwin gesticulant dans tout les sens.

Soudain, Derek se leva d'un bon et se dirigea précipitamment dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange douleur au niveau du cœur. Il se demandait comment se mariage pourrait-il bien avoir lieu après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Pendant cet instant, malgré l'évidence, malgré la certitude, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'idée que Casey n'était pas partie ou qu'elle était revenue, et qu'elle l'attendait patiemment dans la cuisine, resplendissante et souriante. Hélas ! Il trouva une pièce vide. Cependant, il remarqua un petit papier blanc qui trônait par terre juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il se pencha et le ramassa. Visiblement quelqu'un avait marché dessus puisqu'il y avait des petites traces de saletés. Et cet personne ne pouvait être qu'Edwin puisqu'il était le seul a avoir franchi le sol de l'entrée ce matin. Néanmoins, la question qui était dans l'esprit de Derek était qui avait bien put glisser se petit morceau de papier sous sa porte même si la réponse était évidente.

_-- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Edwin entrant dans la pièce.

_-- Ça ne te regarde pas ! _Répondit-il sèchement.

_-- Ok, tu veux que je te prépare quelques choses à manger ? Ça te rendra peut-être de meilleure humeur. _Proposa Edwin se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine.

_-- C'est ça, bonne idée. _Déclara Derek plus intéressé par ce que le petit papier pouvait contenir que par les paroles de son frère.

Il s'assit à sa table et déplia le petit mot. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écrire de sa bien aimée.

Sur celui-ci, il pouvait lire :

« Derek, je suis extrêmement désolée mais je ne peux pas faire autrement même si j'aurais aimé trouver une autre solution pour nous deux. Crois-moi, cette situation mais pénible autant qu'elle doit l'être pour toi.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de t'abandonner lâchement comme je l'ai fait si tu m'aurais dit « je t'aime ». C'est donc pour cela que je t'ai interrompu et que je t'ai défendu de finir ta phrase car si tu l'aurais dit à ce moment là, je serais sans doute restée. N'es pas de regret, c'est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde, surtout pour notre famille.

Tu resteras à jamais encré dans mon cœur.

Love, Casey. »

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Quelques larmes mouillèrent ses doigts amaigris. Un énorme pincement au cœur se fit sentir suivit d'une sensation de vide. « De tout les femmes que j'ai rencontré, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de ma demi-sœur. Pensa-t-il. C'était déjà fini avant même que ce soit commencé. »

Mais, tout à coup, après quelques minutes de réflexion, Derek se releva brutalement et déclara à haute voix : _-- Si elle croit que je fais abandonner comme ça, c'est qu'elle ne me connait pas. _

_-- De quoi tu parles ? _Questionna Edwin versant du lait dans un bol rempli de copeaux de chocolat.

_-- Oh, c'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. _Répondit Derek reprenant ses esprits.

Il alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler un T-shirt et mettre son morceau de papier en sécurité loin des regards indiscrets. A peine franchie le sol de la cuisine qu'Edwin lui confia :

_-- Ok mais je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui. _Prononça-t-il apportant un verre de jus de fruit et un bol de céréale à son aîné. _Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller avant que Marti arrive. _

_-- Pourquoi tu dis ça, elle doit venir ici ! _

Un petit sourire moqueur commença à apparaître sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

_-- Oui, elle gare la voiture. Alice est restée avec elle au cas où elle aurait un accident. _

_-- En se garent ? _Demanda Derek perplexe.

_-- Tu connais les femmes et surtout Marti ! Elle n'a jamais été une pro pour se garer. _

_-- Tu aurais pu prendre le volant au moins pour garer la voiture. _

_-- Derek, il faut bien qu'elle apprenne. Et puis, il y a une expression qui dit que « c_'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend_ ». _Déclara Edwin parlant avec ses mains.

_-- Derek, tu n'es toujours pas prêt ! _Hurla Marti en entrant dans la pièce suivie d'Alice, la petite amie d'Edwin qui s'empressa de le retrouver.

_-- Edwin, tu aurais au moins pu lui demander de s'habiller. _

_-- Mais c'Est-ce que je suis en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure. _Protesta-t-il posant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

_-- Vraiment ! Parce que quand je suis rentrée tu étais encore en train de dicter ta science. _Déclara Marti avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_-- Ça va Derek ? _Demanda Alice, le dévisageant.

_-- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas. _Répondit Derek sur un ton amer.

_-- Alors si tout va bien, pourquoi tu ne te prépares pas ? _Questionna Marti se rapprochant de son Smerek pour lui faire la bise.

Pendant quelques instants, le jeune homme se demanda s'il devait évoquer se qui s'était passé la veille ou alors s'il ne devait garder tout cela pour lui. Songent quelques secondes, il décida de ne rien révéler.

_-- Rien. Je n'aime pas les mariages en règle général alors pourquoi ça changerait ?_

_-- Tu es contre les mariages ? Tu ne veux pas te marier ? Questionna Alice. _

_-- Je suis pas contre les mariages, je n'aime pas y assister, c'est différent. _

_-- Même lorsque c'est de ta famille qu'il s'agit ?_

_-- Ouai, surtout si c'est Casey. Mais je peux faire un effort. Qui sait, peut-être que ce mariage ne sera pas aussi ennuyeux que l'on le pense. _Déclara-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

_-- Je vois, tu es jaloux. C'est bien ça si je ne me trompe ? _Affirma la plus jeune.

_-- Quoi ? …. Smarti, tu as perdu la tête ? _Prononça-t-il surpris_. Pourquoi je serais jaloux que ma détestable demi-sœur se marie avec un vulgaire notaire. _Un léger sourire en coin se forma lorsqu'il prononça la dernière partie de la dernière phrase.

_-- Détestable demi-sœur ! Tu plaisantes ? Derek tu ne l'as déteste pas autant que tu essayes de le faire penser, au contraire d'ailleurs._

_-- Et même si c'était la vérité, ça change quoi ? De tout façon, elle s'en moque de ce que je ressens. _

_-- Tu es amoureux de Casey ? _Demanda Edwin surprit par cet aveux.

_-- Edwin, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué. _Demanda Marti.

_-- Euh non. _

_-- Je suis certaine que même ta petite amie l'avait remarquée. N'es ce pas Alice ? _

_-- Bien sûre, j'en ai d'ailleurs parlé à Edwin mais il m'avait parlé d'amour fraternel. _

Marti éclata de rire tout en avoua à Edwin à quel point il était naïve. Ensuite, elle ordonna à Derek de se préparer pour le mariage car Alice et elle devaient retrouver Casey à l'église pour l'aider à se préparer. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Bien sûr, La perspective de voire la femme de sa vie se marier avec un autre que lui, lui donnait l'envie de vomir et de rester cloîtrer chez lui et d'y rester pour le reste de sa vie ou de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… pour ne pas voire son rêve brisé par se foutu mariage. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'y aller. Mais Casey avait tellement insisté pour qu'il vienne allant même a le supplier, qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Et puis, il n'est jamais trop tard pour annuler un mariage contrairement à ce que Casey pouvait penser. Derek se raccrochait donc à cette idée, espérant que cette journée serait Sa journée.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci énormément pour vos reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Life with Derek. **_

_**Chapitre 4 **_

Derek était appuyé contre la vitre observant le paysage défilé devant lui, assis à l'arrière du véhicule le conduisant au mariage, alors que sa petite sœur Mari était confortablement installée juste à coté de lui écoutant de la musique sur son mp4. Tandis qu'Edwin était disposé dans le siège passager parlant et riant avec sa petite amie Alice qui les amenée à la cérémonie.

Depuis le début du trajet, Derek était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle Casey et lui se trouvaient. Naturellement, il n'avait encore évoqué à personne la nuit qu'il avait passé avec la femme de ses rêves. Evidemment, il préférait le garder pour lui comme un trésor précieux enfoui en lui. Bien sûr, la perspective de voire la femme de sa vie se marier avec un autre, lui donnait l'envie de vomir et de rentrer chez lui pour se faufiler sous ses draps et d'y rester pour le reste de sa vie ou de faire un truc stupide comme de partir au bout du monde pour l'oublier définitivement. Mais cette dernière possibilité était impossible car quoi qu'il fasse ou où qu'il soit il ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas voire son rêve brisé par se foutu mariage. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'y aller. Mais Casey avait tellement insisté pour qu'il vienne allant même à le supplier, qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Pendant cet instant, Casey McDonald finissait de se préparer avec l'aide de sa mère Nora dans une petite pièce de la chapelle dans laquelle la cérémonie aura lieu. Emilie venait tout juste d'achever les derniers détails concernant le maquillage et la coiffure de Casey, aidée par Lizzie qui les avait rejoints une heure auparavant pour les aider. A présent, ces deux dernières étaient en train d'enfiler leur robe respective, l'une sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur et l'autre sa robe de témoin avant de provigner leur maquillage.

Le petit frère de Casey, Raphaël était assis sagement sur un cousin sur le sol jouant à la Nintendo.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alice et Marti apparurent devant le cadre de la porte.

_-- Edwin et Derek ne sont pas avec vous ? _Interrogea Nora pendant que les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce.

_-- Oui mais ils sont restés à l'extérieur de la chapelle avec votre mari. _Déclara Alice.

_-- Evidemment, je leur ai demandé de rester à l'extérieur, je ne voulais pas qu'il nous observe en train de nous changer. _Prononça Marti comme ci-cela était évident.

Nora acquiesça et indiqua aux deux jeunes femmes que leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur se situé juste derrière eux accrochées sur le portant à vêtements.

_-- Tu es déjà prête Casey ! _Fit remarquer Alice en lui faisant la bise.

_-- Oui. _Prononça-t-elle timidement.

_-- Tu es magnifique !_ Affirma Alice.

_-- Oui c'est vrai, tu es magnifique. David a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. J'en connais d'autre qui aimerait bien être à sa place. _Prononça Marti tout en fessant référence à son frère aîné.

_-- Merci._ Prononça-t-elle souriante_._

_-- Mais pourquoi portes-tu un foulard ? _Demanda innocemment la petite amie d'Edwin.

Un frison de peur paralysa Casey lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la question. Puis elle repensa à Derek et un petit sourire apparut sur ces lèvres. Elle excita quelques secondes avant de répondre. Enfin, elle prononça le petit discours qu'Emilie et elle avait répété toute la matinée.

_-- J'ai pris un chat dans mes bras et il m'a griffé dans le cou alors j'ai dû trouver un stratagème pour cacher ce vilain ecchymose avec l'aide d'Emilie, bien sûr. _Menti outrageusement Casey pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle avait utilisé exactement la même version pour sa mère et sa petite sœur.

_-- Mais c'est horrible ! _S'exclama Alice.

_-- Oui, c'est horrible. _Répéta l'adolescente avec un petit sourire malicieux. _Mais c'est étrange, je ne connais personne dans ton entourage qui possède un chat. _

_-- Tu ne connais pas tout le monde et puis comment oses-tu mettre ma parole en doute Marti ! _S'en porta la future mariée.

_-- Je ne mets pas ta parole en doute Casey, mais cela me semble juste étrange c'est tout. _Déclara la plus jeune qui était assez maline pour être capable de détecter quand sa sœur aînée mentait même si personne d'autre ne s'en apercevait. Marti avait toujours eu cette capacité depuis sa plus jeune enfance à déceler si une personne disait la vérité ou non.

_-- Ma chérie, je te laisse, je vais aller dire bonjours aux garçons. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais revenir immédiatement. _Déclara Nora à son ainée.

_-- D'accord mais prend ton temps, tu n'es pas obligée de te dépêcher. _Prononça Casey sur un ton faible et monotone.

_-- Tu es sûre que tout va bien Casey ? _Interrogea Nora.

_-- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? _

_-- Parce que tu m'as à peine adressé la parole depuis que je suis arrivée. Tu as l'air absente comme si ton esprit était ailleurs. _Fut remarquer la mère de la jeune femme.

_-- Non, je suis juste en pleine réflexion. _Révéla Casey.

_-- En pleine réflexion ? _Répéta la mère de la jeune femme. _Comment ça ? _

_-- Maman. Je vais bientôt épouser un homme que je connais que depuis deux ans. Nous sommes censés être lié à vie. C'est normal que je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. _Expliqua la future mariée.

_-- Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû te poser cette question avant ? _Demanda Nora sèchement.

_-- Si ils se marient ensemble et que ça ne fonctionne pas, elle pourra toujours demander le divorce. Tu sais de nos temps, c'est très courant. _Déclara Marti sur le ton de l'humour afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'avait légèrement tendu sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

_-- Très amusant Marti ! Tu… _Nora n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase puisqu'elle fut coupée par son fils.

_-- Maman, je peux venir avec toi pour aller dire bonjours à Edwin et Derek. _

_-- Oui, tu peux venir. Aller viens avec moi. _

Tout deux s'en allèrent laissant les jeunes femmes finir de se préparer.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY. * **_

_-- Alors comment nous trouves-tu ? _Demanda Emilie et Lizzie se trémoussant devant la mariée. Tout deux avaient fini de se préparer.

_-- Vous êtes magnifique. _Assura Casey qui était debout appuyée contre un mur, tenant dans sa main un mouchoir en papier qu'elle pliait dans tout les sens, signe de son stress.

_-- Désolé de vous interrompre mais est-ce que l'une d'entre vous, accepterait de me remaquiller un peu ? _Demanda Marti qui venait tout juste de finir de s'habiller ?

_-- Bien sûr, assis-toi ! _Répondit Lizzie volontaire.

Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, puis Nora apparut demandant si elle pouvait entrer avec Georges, Edwin et Raphaël. Casey accepta puisque toute, même Alice avait fini de s'habiller. Donc, ils s'entrèrent et Nora prit la parole en première. Pendant qu'Edwin se jeta dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

_-- Casey, je suis désolée mais ton père ne pourra pas assister à la cérémonie de mariage. Il m'a téléphoné pour m'informer que son vole a été annulé car le personnel de l'aéroport est en grève donc il n'y aura aucun vole vers le Canada. _

_-- Quoi ? Mais c'était lui qui devait m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. _Déclara Casey indignée.

_-- Je sais ma chérie mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Georges peut le remplacer. N'est ce pas Georges ? _Rassura Nora.

Mais son mari n'eut pas le temps de répondre que soudain une voix sorti de nulle part déclara.

_--Non, c'est moi qui remplacerai Denis. _Tout en prononçant ses mots, l'espion fit son apparition dans la pièce.

_-- Derek ! _Souffla Casey.

_-- Derek. Mais pourquoi veux-tu accompagner Casey jusqu'à l'autel ? Je croyais que tu détestais les mariages et que tu ne voulais en rien t'impliquer là dedans. _Interrogea la mère de la mariée.

_-- Nora à raison, c'est surprenant de ta part. _Confirma Georges.

_-- C'est vrai, mais j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai envie de m'impliquer dans le mariage de ma demi-sœur préférée. _Prononça-t-il incitant sur le dernier mot avec son petit rictus en coin et un clin d'œil en direction de sa bien aimée.

Casey resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_-- C'est à toi de décider Casey. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda sa mère._

_-- Da…d'accord. _Bafouilla-t-elle confuse. Pendant que Derek aborda un sourire triomphant.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci énormément pour vos reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Life with Derek. **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_

Casey regarda l'horloge. Il était près de trois heures de l'après-midi. La cérémonie de mariage allait bientôt commencer. Tout ses amis et sa famille étaient déjà arrivés. Sa mère, Georges et son petit frère étaient déjà confortablement installés dans leur siège. Les demoiselles d'honneurs Lizzie, Marti et Alice se préparaient à faire leurs entrées. Le témoin Emilie avait déjà pris sa place près du pasteur. Et Edwin et Derek étaient … Pour être sincère Casey n'avait aucune idée où ils étaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle se trouvait toute seule dans cette petite pièce sombre attendant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher pour qu'elle fasse son entrée.

Elle était donc debout, appuyée contre le mur juste en face de la sortie, portant une magnifique robe bustier de couleur blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'en bas des pieds.

Casey était nerveuse, haletante, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec le petit mouchoir blanc dans la paume de sa main légèrement en sueur. Des millions de pensées circulaient dans son esprit, tourbillonnant et faisant d'elle le vertige. Elle ferma les yeux, pour prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Et c'est à cet instant, qu'elle entendit une voix de l'autre côté de la paroi qui lui demandait si elle pouvait entrer.

La jeune femme se figea sur-le-champ en entendant ses quelques mots. En effet, elle avait reconnu instantanément le propriétaire de la voix. Même si elle l'attendait, elle fut tout de même surprise. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à lui juste avant son mariage, elle n'avait pas la force de lui faire face et surtout elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui résister surtout après se qui c'était passé.

Le jeune homme entra donc sans même attendre une réponse de sa part, refermant la porte derrière lui et s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le chambranle. Il l'observa, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds alors que Casey semblait paralysé, fixant le mur en face d'elle.

_-- Prête pour la pire erreur de ta vie ? _Questionna une voix sarcastique.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à la provocation évidente de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier se mit à rire, sans raison apparente et déclara entre son fou-rire tout en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle :

_-- Tu ne me contredis même pas ? Je n'ai même pas le droit à un De-rek ? _Se moqua-t-il tout en l'imitant. Il en profita pour s'appuyer contre le mur juste à côté d'elle.

La future mariée jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à son demi-frère qui était appuyé contre le mur juste à côté d'elle et elle eut immédiatement le souffle coupé. Elle le trouva douloureusement beau dans son costume noir avec sa petite chemise blanche. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il continuait de se moquer d'elle. Mais comment pouvait-il être à la fois insupportable et irrésistible. Cependant, elle devait reprendre ses esprits et se montrer forte. Elle ne devait pas craquer et succomber au charme de son cher demi-frère enfin si cela n'était pas encore déjà fait.

_-- C'est long. Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller ? _Demanda Casey d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus posé.

_-- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va venir nous chercher quand ça sera à nous. _Il fit une pause et reprit. _Tu préfère attendre dans le petit couloir avec les demoiselles d'honneurs que d'être avec moi dans cette pièce. C'est ça si j'ai bien compris ? _

_-- Non mais…. _Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, il lui coupa la parole.

_-- Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je te saute dessus ? N'es pas peur Case même si j'en meurs d'envie, je sais encore me retenir ! _Prononça-t-il plus amusé que vexé.

_-- Je sais. Désolée. _S'excusa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants s'observant.

_-- Pourquoi tu portes cet affreux foulard ? _Questionna Derek sur un ton dédaignant.

_-- Affreux ! Ah …_

_-- Quoi ! _La coupa-t-il une seconde fois. _Tu préfèrerais que je te dise « très sexy le foulard ». _Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres et en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_-- Figures-toi que c'est à cause de toi que je porte cet affreux foulard comme tu dis. _

_-- A cause de moi ? _Répéta-t-il étonné tout en se redressant. _De toute façon avec toi, c'est toujours de ma faute. _

_-- Mais cette fois, c'est vraiment le cas. _

_-- Oh vraiment ! J'aimerai bien savoir comment ? _

_-- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! _Répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

_-- Non, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. _

La jeune femme l'observa essayant de discerner si Derek disait la vérité. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux essayant de lire dans son esprit. Mais, cependant il avait l'air sincère.

_-- J'ai un énorme ecchymose dans le cou._ Se confia-t-elle.

_-- Ecchymose ! _Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils_. Tu veux dire suçon. _Il fit une pause. _Et alors ? _

_-- C'est toi qui me l'as fait. Imbécile. _S'emporta-t-elle. Gesticulant devant son demi-frère.

_-- Non ! Vraiment ? _Demanda Derek amusé.

_-- Si._ Répondit Casey catégorique, se positionnant juste en face du jeune homme.

Derek se mit à rire mais d'une manière différente de celle de d'habitude, il ne se moquait pas au contraire, il semblait heureux de cette information. Il s'approcha encore d'elle ne laissant qu'un infime espace entre eux. Il mit sa bouche au niveau de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

_-- Est ce que ton cher époux est au courant ? _

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit fessant apparaître Edwin suivit de la mère de David. Paniquée par la proximité de Derek, Casey s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers sa belle-mère pour lui faire la bise. Cette dernière la complimenta sur sa tenue et lui confia que son fils avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une femme aussi magnifique. Puis elle partit rejoignant son siège. Edwin leurs déclara que les demoiselles d'honneurs allaient bientôt faire leurs entrées et que par conséquent qu'ils devaient se préparer et venir attendre dans le petit couloir.

Ainsi, ils quittèrent la pièce et le suivirent. Derek en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa bien aimée :

_-- Si tu ne veux pas que ton futur époux s'en aperçoit, tu n'as qu'à pas te marier avec lui. _

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

_-- Je suis d'accord avec ta belle-mère, son fils a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir mais il ne te mérite pas. Je suis sûr et certain que tu serais cent fois plus heureux avec un homme comme… moi, par exemple. _Finit-il avec un sourire gigantesque.

Casey s'arrêta brusquement, ne sachant que répondre, cependant elle reprit ses esprits immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser négligemment sur son dos.

_-- Derek. _Rouspéta-t-elle.

_-- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment.

_-- Rien. _Répondit-elle simplement, baisant la tête.

Puis, ils continuèrent à se dirigeant vers la cérémonie.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY. * **_

Le pianiste commençait à jouer les préludes choisis, c'est alors que les bavardages ainsi que le brouhaha s'apaisèrent. La petite chapelle était pleine, avec seulement quelques sièges restants sur le côté du marié.

La première demoiselle d'honneur, vêtue d'une splendide robe rose rubis, commença à se diriger vers l'allée centrale.

Observant cette scène, Casey fut tout à coup, envahit de vision à la fois de son passé et de son avenir. Des souvenirs inondaient son esprit : la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Leur première dispute. Leur premier groupe de musique. Queens. La naissance de Raphaël.

Son sourire s'élargit en se rémunérant tout ses moments.

Ils ont vécu de bons moments ensemble, quelques fois surprenant, et aussi mémorable et peu importe où qu'elle soit, peu importe ce que la vie lui réserve, elle se souviendrait toujours de leur adolescence avec bonheur.

Et c'est à cet instant que Derek perdit tout espoir voyant l'église bondée. Peut-être que Casey avait raison, peut-être qu'il était trop tard pour tout annuler. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'en remplacent Dennis, il aurait pu changer le cour du mariage ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas forcer Casey à abandonner David. C'est à elle de faire son choix et visiblement elle l'avait fait. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire, soit l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel ou partir.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY. * **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_-- Casey, je ne peux pas t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. _Prononça-t-il tout en se retournant vers elle et en prenant soit de ne pas croiser son regard.

_-- Quoi ? _Demanda la jeune femme sortant de ses songes.

_-- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. _Répéta-t-il. _Je n'ai pas la force de te voir te marier avec un autre que moi ! _

_-- Quoi ? _Déclara-t-elle confuse_. Non, tu plaisantes… tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? _

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux océan de sa bien aimée, abordant un sourire douloureux et forcé.

_-- Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! _Accusa-t-il essayant de contrôler sa colère. _Comment veux-tu que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous alors que je meurs d'envie chaque instant de t'en mener loin d'ici avec moi ! _Insista-t-il sur « avec moi ».

_-- Je refuse de me marier sans toi, _déclara-t-elle catégorique, les yeux au bord des larmes, _s'il te plaît Derek, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner le jour de mon mariage alors que j'ai besoin de toi. _

_-- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! _Affirma-t-il, suivit d'un long soupire.

_-- C'est bientôt à toi ? _Chuchota-t-il observant la dernière demoiselle d'honneur s'éloigner.

_-- Derek, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner. _Déclara-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

_-- D'accord même si cela me brise le cœur, j'accepte de t'accompagner et d'assister au mariage par la même occasion mais à une seule condition. _

_-- Laquelle ? _

_-- C'est lui ou moi ? Si tu te maries avec lui alors je te laisserais tranquille et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi ? Par contre, si tu décides de partir d'ici et de renoncer à David alors je serai tout à toi. _Déclara-t-il, lui donnant un ultimatum. C'était son seul espoir, tant risquer le tout pour le tout, pensa-t-il.

_-- Tu es en train de m'expliquer que si je me marie aujourd'hui alors se sera la dernière fois que je te verrais ? _Demanda la jeune femme abasourdi, le jeune homme acquiesça. _Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Derek ! _

_-- Oui, je le peux et je le fais. _Sourit-il cruellement. _C'est à nous, maintenant. _Prononça-t-il tout en lui tendant son bras.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY. * **_

Casey sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ce fut le moment qu'elle avait toujours rêve depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et il allait devenir réalité. Elle aurait dû être heureuse mais au lieu de cela, elle se sentait perdu, ne sachant que faire. En marchant dans l'allée au bras de son demi-frère, elle ne pouvait que penser à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et la pensée de le perdre, la rendait malade, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Elle ne put malgré-elle retenir quelques larmes de tristesse, évidemment tout le monde penserait que se sont des larmes de joie même si elles ne l'étaient pas. Mais c'était soit ça ou la panique absolue et elle ne voulait pas craquer tout de suite à quelques centimètres de son futur époux. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de mettre un pied devant l'autre encore, et encore, et encore .... En ignorant son demi-frère et la tristesse qui l'immergeait à l'idée de ne plus être en la capacité de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher, de sentir son odeur et bien d'autres choses…

Derek quant à lui s'efforçait à paraître souriant et détendu. Mais en observant du coin de l'œil Casey à côté de lui, marchant dans l'allée centrale, il ressentit une sensation étrange. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : stopper sa demi-sœur dans sa démarche, lui crier dessus et la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la raison. Car elle l'aimait, il en était persuadé désormais, elle n'aurait jamais couché avec lui sinon. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas faire cela, pas devant toute sa famille et ses amis. Non ! Il ferma les yeux, voyant l'autel plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Soudain, prit par l'émotion, il se tourna dans la direction de la mariée lui soufflant à l'oreille un « je t'aime ». Il sentit la jeune femme tressaillit à ces côtés.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'autel, Derek se détacha de Casey et alla s'assoir au premier rang à côté de sa famille. La jeune femme s'installa au côté de David et en face du prêtre. A présent, elle espérait que toute cette mise en scène ne serait qu'une farce et qu'elle allait se réveiller de son cauchemar. Elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers son futur époux. Bien sûr, elle l'aimait mais il fallait bien qu'un jour elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle se rende compte enfin que ce n'est pas lui l'homme de sa vie ; celui avec lequel elle voudrait passer le reste de sa vie. Et malheureusement, elle venait tout juste de le réaliser lorsque Derek lui murmura « je t'aime ». Naturellement, au fond-elle Casey a toujours su qu'elle était amoureuse de son demi-frère, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait refusé qu'il finisse sa phrase la nuit dernière car elle savait que si il lui aurait dit elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de l'abandonner lâchement et elle n'aurait pas été ici aujourd'hui. Peut-être a-t-elle eu tord de lui couper la parole, pensa-t-elle, car elle ne serait pas dans cette situation allant jusqu'à espérer que quelqu'un intervienne quand le prêtre demanderait si quelqu'un s'oppose à se mariage.

Derek observa Casey, il espérait qu'elle changerait d'avis. Rien qu'à la pensée de ne plus jamais la revoir le rendait horriblement triste mais il ne pouvait faire autrement à présent. Evidemment, cette situation ne sera pas évidente puisqu'ils étaient de la même famille et que se serait sans doute difficile de l'éviter pendant les fêtes et les réunions de famille mais Derek était décidé à tenir son engagement. La meilleure solution, pensa-t-il serait de déménager loin d'ici se qui excuserait son absence aux réunions de famille. Il n'aurait cas s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas là les rares fois qu'il rendra visite à sa famille. Cette pensée le rendit encore plus malheureux car il était énormément attaché à sa famille mais il devait l'oublier et cesser de souffrir en silence afin de tomber à nouveau amoureux même si cela serait extrêmement difficile car Casey était son âme sœur, il en était persuadé.

Toutefois, sortant de ses réflexions, Derek remarqua que Casey était terriblement nerveux. Il entendit le prêtre demander si quelqu'un s'opposait à se mariage, Casey se retourna regardant dans l'assistance et puis son regard croisa le sien, il vit ses lèvres bouger comme si elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Ne voyant personne s'opposer à ce mariage, le prête continua son office. Les yeux de Casey étaient toujours posés sur son demi-frère puis elle se tourna dans la direction du prêtre perdant, par la même occasion, l'espoir qui se trouvait il y a quelques secondes au fond de son regard, ce que remarqua Derek.

Que voulait-elle lui dire ? Lui demander de s'opposer à se mariage ? Mais se n'était pas à lui de faire cela. C'était à elle, elle et elle seule. Il lui a dit se qu'il ressentait maintenant c'était à elle de faire son choix et non à lui.

Enfin, le prêtre posa la question cruciale. La mariée semblait livide, ne sachant que répondre. Le marié quant à lui, semblait surpris, fronçant les sourcils dans la direction de sa fiancée. Le prêtre répéta sa question une seconde fois voyant que la jeune femme excitait à répondre. Ce fut finalement à la troisième fois que Casey répondit. Bien entendu, les invités retenaient leur souffle.

_-- Non. Non… je ne peux pas. _Répéta-t-elle plus confiante.

_-- Quoi ? Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes Casey ? Tu as perdu la tête ? _Questionna David affolé.

_-- Non, je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Je t'aime et si mon cœur n'aurait pas été déjà pris par un autre alors je t'aurais épousé mais j'étais trop stupide pour m'en apercevoir avant. _Déclara-t-elle enfin soulagée et laissant les larmes qu'elle avait malencontreusement retenu couler.

_-- Pardonne-moi. _Murmura-t-elle une dernière fois à David avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Derek se précipita immédiatement à sa poursuite alors que les autres membres de la famille et les invités essayaient de se remettre de leur choque. Puis le silence dans la chapelle se remplaça par un insupportable vacarme.

Il l'a retrouva assisse sur un banc dans le parc juste en face de la chapelle.

_-- Casey. _Prononça-t-il derrière elle, la fessant sursauter.

Il fit le tour du banc et s'installa à côté d'elle. Puis il la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter et d'effacer ses vilaines larmes de son visage.

_-- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. C'est rien. Dans quarante ans, on en plaisantera ensemble avec nos petits enfants, qui sait. _Déclara-t-il souriant et heureux_. _

Elle ne put laisser échapper un petit rire de joie. Ravie d'être enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

_-- Qui dit que je veux t'épouser ? _Plaisanta-elle.

_-- Mais je ne te l'ai pas demandé à ce que je sache. _Il l'observa et vit que son sourire rétrécissait. Satisfait, il ajouta : _Mais c'est une erreur, une affreuse erreur d'ailleurs. _

Puis il se détacha de Casey, se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle.

_-- Casey, veux-tu m'épouser ? _Prononça-t-il simplement.

_-- OUI. _Déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux mais cette fois c'était des larmes de pure joie_. _Puis elle se leva forçant également Derek à se lever et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Ne pouvant plus résister, le jeune homme en profita pour l'embrasser. Déposant des baisers papillons. Il lui enleva son foulard et l'embrassa d'abord dans le cou, ensuite jusqu'à la mâchoire et enfin il atteignit ses lèvres. Et enfin, ils partagèrent un baiser passionné dévoilant tout leur amour et leur passion.

Puis à bout de souffle Derek murmura à son oreille _« Désolé mais pour la bague de fiançailles il faudra que tu attends un peu parce que j'en ai pas en stock. » _Plaisanta-t-il avant de lui lécher le globe de l'oreille et de retirer son pansement.

_-- De-rek !_

_-- Quoi ? Je veux juste voir ton « ecchymose ». _Prononça-t-il moqueur.

_-- Tu en as fait express ? J'en suis sûre ! _

_-- Tu n'en as aucune preuve. _Il lui fit un clin d'œil et déclara : _Il fallait bien que je te laisse un petit souvenir de notre petite nuit ensemble, pour que tu penses à moi. _

Il reprit son activité continuant à susurrer sa peau pendant plusieurs instants.

_-- Derek, arrête ! Demanda soudain la jeune femme. _

Il s'éloigna d'elle surpris. Voyant son trouble Casey s'expliqua.

_-- Tu entends se vacarme. On dirait que tout s'en va. _

_-- Et alors on s'en fiche ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de m'arrêter ?_

_-- Oui, désolée._ Sourit-elle penaud. _Peut-être qu'on devrait aller dans un endroit plus calme ? _

_-- Bonne idée. Répondit-il abordant un sourire malicieux. _

__

-- Tu as ton portable ? Questionna tout à coup la jeune femme.

_-- Oui pourquoi ? _

_-- Pour avertir la famille, tu les connais, ils s'inquiètent toujours pour un rien. _Le jeune homme roula des yeux à cette phrase.

_-- Eh, comme toi. _Puis il l'embrassa et chuchota : _Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir besoin de les avertir. _La jeune femme se retourna pour apercevoir Edwin, Alice, Marti et Lizzie juste à côté d'eux.

_-- Enfin ! Il était temps ! _Déclara Marti folle de joie.

_-- Je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi Derek même si David est un garçon charmant. C'est évident que vous vous aimez._ Prononça Lizzie regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

_-- Comment ça, c'est aussi évident ? _Questionna Casey surprise.

_-- Bien sûre, tout le monde s'en est aperçu sauf Edwin mais c'est un cas à part. _Plaisanta Marti.

-- lol, j'suis mort de rire ! Répondit Edwin tenant sa fiancée.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à cette réplique avant de partir et de rentrer chez eux le cœur léger.

_*** DASEY * DASEY * DASEY * DASEY. * **_


End file.
